FFX: A & M DropIn Series, Part 1
by Parasol
Summary: Rated R for later happenings... Look, this is the beginning of a drop-in series; a friend and I fall into the storyline and screw it up. There will be coupling, so don't like it, do NOT read it... Otherwise, have fun. ;)


**Final Fantasy X: Just a Little Drop Can Be a Screw-up**

written out by Mako

Disclaimers: We own ourselves. That's IT. …And I, Mako Oak, own Gonzo. In all seriousness, we don't own Final Fantasy X, or its characters or main concept.

Notes: This is technically a semi-novel of a sort of… screenplay we did. ; We had fun doing it, but hey, if you don't like it after just a few paragraphs… Stop reading! DUH. And if you decide to flame, go ahead… Just don't expect me to pay attention if it's rant. …And by the way, Gonzo isn't really as helpful in real life as he is in the follow story… He's a CAT, after all… And a damned _sarcastic _cat, if I might add… ; Well, moving on…

Chapter 1: Two Girls, A Cat, & Some Fritzy, Neitric Sparkly Stuff

Another warm day at high school, where students go to learn and produce quality work… Well, most of them anyway. Part of that exception was Ami Brinstone (a tall senior with glasses, short brown hair, and fair skin) and her friend, Mako Oak (a short junior with shoulder-length black hair and a tan). For the two art students, it was just another day of unproductiveness… especially since Mako had brought her FFX guide to school.

Ami gawked over the character sketches. "Ugh… Sometimes I just hate these artists! The guys have to always look so cool!"

"Yeah, true." Mako peeked over her shoulder.

"At this rate, we'll never finish any art…" The senior sighed with an almost apologetic air.

Their art teacher happened to pass by and saw their usual activities. "Miss Mako, Miss Ami! Enough lollygagging! I want some artwork today!"

Both girls sighed. "Yes, ma'am…"

Ami perked up a bit. "Hey, Maks, what're you doing after school today?"

"Eh, dunno." She looked over at the older girl with a slight grin. "Whatcha got in mind?"

"Well, I don't have to work today, so I was thinking maybe we could go to your house."

"Sure," Mako's grin widened. "As long as we get to play FFX!"

"Yosh! It's a plan then." Ami's grin matched her friend's.

The downstairs apartment of Mako's house was cool, as usual. Ami watched upside-down as her friend sent her 20,000 damage-causing Auron to hit one of the flying fiends.

"Aw, you missed again."

Mako growled slightly in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah… I'm workin' on it..."

"Come on, let's watch the movie again," Ami said, becoming starry-eyed. "I want to watch the wedding again."

"As long as we get to watch the kick ass, 'let's save her' part too."

"Yeah, yeah." Ami waved her hand dismissively. "Bunny man just doesn't get enough cameos in this game."

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "Here we go with the Mister Bunny stuff again…"

"Oh, yeah!" Ami got up and dug through her bag, pulling out several sheets of paper. "By the way, I got back those results from that online quiz we took…"

"Ooh!" Mako turned to her, excited. "What's it say?"

Ami winked, "You would be the warrior."

"HELL YEAH!"

Both girls grinned, but Ami looked at the papers again and shoved them back in her bag with a frown.

"But I don't like my results," she said.

"What?" Mako went for her friend's bag. "What is it? What'd you end up as?"

"I'm a wimpy-ass summoner," the other girl groaned.

Mako stopped and took on a more serious air. "Hey, not all summoners are 'wimpy ass.' I mean, look at Donna!"

Silence fell like a wall between them. Ami just stared at Mako, who seemed to realize what she'd just said.

"Uh, well…" The shorter girl seemed to fish for thoughts to break the weirded-out mood. "You care about people a lot, at least."

Ami shrugged and lay on her stomach, taking the controller from her friend's hands in a quick steal.

"Wedding!" she said, happily.

The other girl stared at her empty hands for a moment, then looked up at the screen and grinned. "Mister Bunny!" She then became thoughtful. "If I ever got the chance, I'd tell Seymour you love him for his bunny-like hair."

Ami snorted. "As if _that_'ll ever happen." Gonzo, Mako's cat, came and rubbed up against her, stepping all over the Playstation 2 controller. "Hey! You can't play!"

Suddenly, the PS2 began to make popping sounds like the fuses were bursting. The older girl dropped the controller and cringed toward her friend.

"I didn't do it!" she announced.

Mako looked from the fritzing game console to the blinking T.V. Her eyes were wide. "Riight… Now that _can't_ be good…" She scooted closer to Ami and Gonzo, still holding on to their bags.

Ami, in a moment of panic, grabbed her friend. "Scaaaary!"

A sudden _ZAAAAAAP_! and Ami wasn't sure if she or Mako had screamed, but she knew she was falling. _WHOMP!_

"Ow…" Ami groaned, having fallen on her butt.

Gonzo was sitting on her stomach, and she was drenched.

"Stupid cat…" she growled, getting up.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice behind her asked.

The girl looked up and nearly fell back into the water, her eyes wide.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm not a fiend, alright?"

"…A fiend?" Ami blinked, still shocked. "….TIDUS!"


End file.
